


A moment out of time

by LounaLouise



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Langa, Domestic Reki, Fluff, Long hair Langa, M/M, No Spoilers, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Soft Hasegawa Langa, Soft Kyan Reki, Soft Renga, Therapeuthic because we need it after ep 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LounaLouise/pseuds/LounaLouise
Summary: 555 words of cuddlingYou're welcome
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 224





	A moment out of time

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this

Reki is asleep, but it smells good. He recognises Langa’s scent. His hair is brushing against his forehead. The two boys are hugging in Langa’s room, which isn’t unusual, but it’s the first time Langa’s hair reaches him in this position. It has grown in the past months. 

Langa is sound asleep. He doesn’t notice Reki pushing the hair away but the movement wakes him enough that he tightens his grip on him. The young man’s nose sinks into Langa’s neck. The skin there is soft, so Reki closes his eyes again and hugs Langa back.

He doesn’t remember when they started doing it exactly. One night it came to them naturally, both touch-starved and looking for kindness. They only ever hug, but these hugs are all Reki wants. They feel warm. They are easy. Reki solely needs to shoot a look at Langa for him to understand, and Langa usually opens his arms so Reki can dive into them.

Reki loves this understanding they have reached. Like earlier, they fell asleep, but the tenderness they have for each other quickly led them to hugging. It‘s more comfortable this way. It feels right. And it is. 

It is, even though Langa’s hair wakes him up. It is, even though passed some time Reki can’t feel his arms anymore. It is, because Reki’s heartbeat drops every time Langa touches him, which helps him fall asleep better. It’s their balance, their moments. Reki holds them close to his heart.

“Are you awake?” Langa asks. His breath smells bad. Reki uses the excuse to slide his face onto Langa’s chest. 

“No.”

Langa giggles. It’s the most beautiful sound to ever bless Reki’s ears.

“I want a hug too,” Langa says. Reki smiles and looks up. He stirs, and steadies himself higher in the bed. He opens his arms. Langa closes the distance. Their skins meet once more. 

Reki is sure Langa can hear his heart and it’s a little embarrassing. But soon he notices his breath deepen and drool sliding onto his chest from Langa’s mouth. He’s fallen back asleep. 

Reki plays with Langa’s hair. They’re entangled so he proceeds in making them smooth. At some point though he gives up in fear of waking Langa and switches to scalp massages instead. Gently and steadily he works his way to Langa’s nape, softening the muscles and getting soft moans of contentment in return from a half awake Langa.

“Should I stop?”

“No.” Reki can’t help but smile and his heart responds accordingly. “I heard that,” Langa whispers, still listening to the pump in his chest. “Please keep going, it feels great.”

Reki’s fingers are already in action. 

“Reki?”

“Hm?”

“I wish we never had to get out of bed.”

“You bet. I’m an awesome masseur.”

“Not that,” Langa laughs. “I just... In Canada it’s more normal than here and sometimes I worry that I’m making trouble for you.”

Reki blinks. He never thought what they do could be considered illegal. Is it? Illegal? 

“Uh,” he says. “Can I cut your hair? It’s grown.”

“You don’t like it?”

“I do. Except when it’s waking me up.”

“I’ll attach it from now on.”

Reki blushes a little.

“Okay,” he says. He can’t shake the image of Langa wearing a bun. “Hug me more.”

“Yes.”

Reki dives back into Langa’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Check my rewrite of the ultimate scene of ep7 :)))


End file.
